


'til death, do us part

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Laura Hale, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s01e04 Magic Bullet, M/M, Non-Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Derek gets shot, and though it's Scott's job to get the bullet, Stiles still wants to help.[Or, what happens between Laura leaving and Stiles' sudden interest in all things Derek.]





	'til death, do us part

**Author's Note:**

> for alternate canon day of [sterek week '18](url)
> 
> set between [day 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078334) of [lhaw](https://tmblr.co/mHnW28pSdLvP2Uub-OznKZg), and [day 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107548) (where this scene is mentioned through Laura's pov)
> 
> i've been listening to [this one song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiISkKOP_9I) a lot for this partiuclar au.

                What’s surprising is seeing how surprised _Laura_ looks when Stiles asks how he can help. He doesn’t get it – her brother is _dying_ right in front of him, and she thinks he’s not going to offer to do anything? What kind of an asshole would he be to do that?

 

                (He bites at his tongue at that thought, because _Scott_ was just on the verge of complaining when Laura had barreled into the parking lot and told him that he’d needed to search the Argents’ home for their freaky bullets. He guesses that her righteous look and downright sneer when she’d mentioned that family name had what had gotten him all twisted up, but all it took was an elbow to his back to keep his mouth shut. Damn, he really could be his own worst enemy, sometimes. If he didn’t have his best friend to guide him, Stiles thinks that he’d probably end up completely screwing up the whole _working up to asking for the bite_ thing.)

 

                Laura very quickly gets over it though, and Stiles is quite impressed. She focuses back on Derek quickly enough, and seems to be very tuned into what’s going on with him. She helps Derek lean against her, not at all wavering under his weight, and grins at Stiles. It’s brittle, obviously so, but Stiles doesn’t point it out when she says in a faux-cheery tone, “Well, aren’t you a gift? You can be our ride.”

 

                Stiles nods, immediately going along with it – because hey, guy _dying_ here – even if he feels a little wary. Together, they get Derek into the backseat, Laura jumping in after him, probably to keep a better eye on him than she could from the front seat. From there, she gives him directions to wherever she’s decided is a safehouse for them as she figures out what to do next.

 

                When Stiles asks about where they’re staying, Laura shuts it down fast enough. “Not safe,” she says, teeth gritting together when they hit a bumpier part of the road and Derek sucks in a short, broken breath. “Hunters… They’ll probably come looking for us, soon enough. We’ll have to lay low until I can take them out.”

 

                Stiles doesn’t ask anything else, after that.

 

* * *

 

 

                “The vet?” Stiles asks, confused, as they pulled in. Surely, Laura thought this place was something else, or… Stiles finds himself wondering a really dumb question on how much the wolf part of werewolf runs in them.

 

                “Yes,” Laura says shortly, but Stiles doesn’t blame her, not when he’s hurrying to open doors so they can haul Derek somewhere comfier. “Do you know if Alan Deaton still works here?”

 

                Once Derek is somewhat situated in Laura’s grip, he goes in search of the key he knows Scott hides around here, in case he ever forgets his, or Stiles wants to come in while he’s working. It’s not really safe, but it isn’t like the vet’s office is one frequently broken into.

 

                “Yeah,” he says, unlocking the door and hurrying to lead the way in for the other two. “He’s Scott’s boss. “Why, do you know him?”

 

                “Once upon a time, my mother did,” Laura mutters, but she doesn’t sound all too happy about it. Stiles doesn’t know if that’s because of some past bad blood, or if she’s struggling with Derek.

 

                Nevertheless, they make quick progress to get Derek leaning against the countertop where the animals are usually set. When Laura tries to hoist him up onto it, he snaps at her, teeth all at once so much sharper than before. Laura in turn, lets her eyes flare up, a bright red color that makes Stiles’ hairs stand on end, and growls at him. Derek looks away, but Laura otherwise doesn’t press the issue.

 

                Stiles is both fascinated and more than a little worried.

 

                Once Laura is sure that her brother won’t keel over without her support, she starts to rifle through Deaton’s supplies. Stiles’ first instinct is to comment, because that’s… not really legal (neither is breaking in, he reminds himself), but he keeps that to himself. Everyone is already on edge, and he thinks starting an argument when she’s clearly focusing on something would just waste time.

 

                Several times, she sniffs the air in Derek’s direction before she opens a container full of some herb, as if trying to match them up. Stiles’ eyebrows furrow more the longer he watches. “What are you smelling for?”

 

                “The type of wolfsbane he’s infected with,” Laura answers without looking up. Derek’s breathing has started to get heavier at this point and it’s _really_ freaking Stiles out. “Damn it, he doesn’t have _anything_!” She slams one of the containers that she was holding down hard into the cabinet it came from, and Stiles is sure that it only didn’t break because it was plastic. “We’ll have to get one of the actual bullets, then.”

 

                “How can you tell?” Stiles asks, and Laura looks at him sharply, hand half in her hair, yanking through it in frustration. He is quick to add on, “What type of wolfsbane, I mean. To me he just smells like… _death_.”

 

                And, oh fuck. With the way they’re both looking at him, Derek with a _seriously?_ expression on his face, and Laura with a more murderous one, he knows that wasn’t the right thing to say. He doesn’t think she’ll kill him, not when she’s trying to keep her brother alive, but it looks like she wants to.

 

                “Damn teenagers,” she mumbles to herself, turning away, and Stiles would be offended if he didn’t deserve that. “Wasting my _fucking_ time.”

 

                She makes her way to the door again and rips it open. Then, with a look over her shoulder, she tells him, “Keep him safe while I go take care of business.” With that, she’s gone, slamming the door behind her.

 

                He’s pretty sure that by _business_ she actually means _murder_ , but before he has time to get preoccupied with that thought, Derek shifts in the corner of his vision, drawing Stiles’ attention to him. He’s starting to look pretty bad, shaky and ashen, with sweat beading on his forehead. There are bruised half-circles under his eyes, and they look far-away.

 

                Shit, they really need to do something, and fast.

 

                Stiles pulls out his phone and quickly types in Scott’s number. As soon as it picks up, he’s speaking into it, “Man, have you got the bullet yet? They kind of really need it.”

 

                As he and Scott speak, frantic and worried from his end, pressured and getting close to annoyed on Scott’s, Stiles watches Derek to make sure he doesn’t fall over or anything. He stops listening to Scott when Derek shifts, stepping back from the counter so he can…

 

                Pull off his shirt?

 

                Lowering the phone from his ear, Stiles demands, “What the hell are you doing?”

 

                Derek shoots him a look, and even half-dead he still looks kind of scary. Stiles’ heartbeat kicks up a notch. He really hopes Derek is too out of it to focus on it. “It doesn’t sound like the cure is going to get back in time. I’m going to have to do something about this myself.” And with that, he pulls off the rest of his shirt. Stiles’ mind, embarrassingly enough, short-circuits at the sight of a perked, pale nipple.

 

                Okay. So the whole _kind of dying_ thing isn’t enough to deter his dick. That’s… well, it’s always good to _know_ , right?

 

                Stiles tries to focus elsewhere, even if he knows he’s gaping like a fish. “Dude, I think that’s the first thing you’ve said to me without your sister’s prompting.”

 

                Derek shakes his head as if in exasperation, but he’s busy with his arm – oh, god, it’s _pulsing_ , gross – so he doesn’t even look up. His voice is gruff, husky, when he snarks back, “Not the first thing I’ve said _about_ you.”

 

                Despite the disgusting image of Derek’s arm (covered in spider-web lines of black veins that all strain out from the wound, bullet still included) still in his view, Stiles feels a shiver go down his spine. Warm flush heats his face as well, and his jaw snaps shut with a smarting _clink_ of his teeth. _Oh_. When he finally can get the power to reply, he is breathless, “Oh, yeah? What have you said about me then?”

 

                Derek does look up then, his jaw clenched, and looking desperately like he wishes he just hadn’t said anything at all. Stiles is definitely not forgetting that statement. Derek’s caught in the headlights look is terribly _endearing_ , and it creates more wiggling sensations in his gut. He’s really starting to like the feeling.

 

                But now isn’t really the time for it, even if a part of him really wants to push it. Instead, he switches gears and rubs a hand over his mouth. “Well, you’re not going to die in here. Tell me what I can do.”

 

                It’s a mimicry of earlier, when he’d offered whatever he could, for Laura. Derek looks just as shocked as she did. Maybe he was just as shocked, before, too, but Stiles hadn’t been paying attention to his face.

 

                He does look like he believes it, though. Good. They should know that Stiles doesn’t want them to die. Hell, he’s not going to _let_ them.


End file.
